


An awkward misunderstanding

by Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei/pseuds/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit he should have told her sooner. How do you tell your girlfriend that you are a superhero that in order to save Paris he transforms into a leather suited cat-boy. Yup this wasn’t going to end well. Little did he know that Marinette’s thoughts were travelling into a completly different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An awkward misunderstanding

Adrien was sweating. He didn’t know how to handle the current situation. He had been dating this girl for months, so it was natural that he wanted to tell her right? But now, sitting on his girlfriend’s bed, the boy didn’t know where to even begin. Should he tell her directly or should he just drop hints? Adrien being a mess right now was an understandment.  
Marinette noticed Adrien being tense and honestly, it was nerve wracking. She stopped sketching and turned to look at him, locking blue eyes with green ones. Adrien blushed furiously and started fidgeting, making Marinette shot her eyebrow up. She looked at him, puzzled.  
Why was Adrien acting like this? He never behaved this way. “Adrien” Marinette started, a worried look on her face “Is something wrong?” she turned towards him so her whole body was facing him. Adrien flailed his arms and stared at her, his mouth clamped shut.  
“Adrien you’re worrying me” Marinette said as she grabbed his face softly with her hands. The feeling of her skin on his face seemed to snap him out of his deamor “O-oh don’t worry Mari i-it’s nothing serious, I mean it is kind of a big deal b-but you don’t have to be worried about me so…uh…yeah…yeah!” He tried to answer hoping that she would drop the subject but the look she had on her features told him this was only the beginning. Shit he should have told her sooner. How do you tell your girlfriend that you are a superhero that in order to save Paris he transforms into a leather suited cat-boy. Yup this wasn’t going to end well. Little did he know that Marinette’s thoughts were travelling into a completly different direction.

The talk with Alya earlier had really messed her up.  
The blue haired girl had noticed her boyfriend had been acting strange all week and she couldn’t wrap her mind around as the reason why, so she appealed on Alya. “No way he already wants to take the next step?” the tan skinned girl had said “Wait what do you mean Alya” Marinette had responded “He wants to have sex silly” and the girl almost choked on her drink. After the coughs and wheezes had gone away, the barely alive girl had said to her friend “You’re telling me he’s been acting weird all week because of THAT?”  
“Well Nino acted like that before he got the courage to ask me so yeah”  
“Wait what!? I didn’t know about that!”  
“Surprise!”  
And the rest of the conversation carried onto a different, more private topic. But Alya’s statement had been burned and engraved onto Marinette’s head, and the fact that Adrien had asked her if he could come over her house a few days later, the day her parents coincidentally weren’t going to be home, hadn’t really helped.

Marinette watched as the boy in front of her sttutered and blushed while he threshed his hands around. Oh boy he wanted to go onto the next level. Marinette tried really hard to keep the blush off of her cheeks and, with a shaky breath, started “Adrien…look…I kind of know what you’re gioing to say next” That made the boy stop dead in his flailing “Wait you do?” he said incredously “Yeah, I mean, n-now that I think about it it’s pretty obvious and yeah…” Adrien just stared at her, burning holes in her body with his eyes “Adrien, I still like you, that’s not going to change, but I don’t know if I’m ready for…this” Said boy just kept looking at her but at her words he nodded, the faintest of smiles showing on his lips “It IS kind of a big deal huh” he said sheephisly.  
“Y-yeah, I mean, I’m all up fot it if it’s with you but let’s keep things slow and easy okay?”  
“Okay….whatever you’re comfortable with, Mari”  
And Marinette couldn’t help it when she reached forward and kissed him. The way he had said her name -or her nickname- and his priority for her over him had made her heart melt and her body to act on instinct. This boy was going to be the end of her, she knew it, and she didn’t care a bit about it.  
Adrien drowned himself in her inmediatly, relief washing through him. She knew, and she didn’t care. This girl was going to be his heaven and hell, and he didn’t even mind. As the kiss grew more intense and passionate, Adrien was pulled down, his girlfriend in top of him. He broke the kiss to look up at her and his legs turned to jelly at the sight. Marinette’s lips were swollen and red from their recent make-out, her face and neck were painted in a lovely shade of pink and her eyes were glossy, shining with emotions. He gulped. She looked beautiful and he was a love-struck hormonal teenager. This was going towards a very dangerous path.

Marinette watched his Adam’s apple as it moved and she could hear him gulping hard. She liked the effect she had on him, she felt safe, passionate, comfortable, but they had agreed on taking things slow -even though she was regretting even mentioning those words- and she just snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She murmured ‘I like you’s while she gave him small, feathery kisses on his neck and jaw, making Adrien relax and giggle under her. “I like you too, Marinette, really much” and with that they were kissing again.

Their rendezvous started to grow more intimate and passionate as the minutes passed, and Adrien felt Marinette’s fingers creep under his shirt, making him moan. “W-wait Mari” a gasp “Hold on” She starts running her hands up and down his body “Woah woah Mari stop” finally regaining his senses he grabbed her hands, his face flushed “Mari what are you doing, not that I’m complaining but what brought this on?” The dark haired girl gave him an indecipherabel look “W-well, I know what I said earlier but I find myself feeling comfortable and good with you so I thought maybe we could try-” But Adrien had stopped listening to her at that point. What was she going on about? “Wait Mari what are you talking about” he couldn’t help but ask “ W-well I was um, saying that, um, I d-don’t mind doing it if it’s with you” she stated, her tone growing quieter the more she talked, cheeks burning and voice barely a whisper, but Adrien caught them and his eyes widened in shock. Wait what?  
“Wait, you mean you don’t mind doing it?”  
“Yes”  
“Doing it as in sex?!”  
“Yes!”  
At his inquiring she looked up and the look he was giving her made her heart ache. “Oh…so you don’t want to have sex with me?” Adrien restarted his previous limb flailing “W-what NO! O-of course I want to have s-sex with you, you are the most beautiful and amazing person I know!” he admitted, blushing furiously at the realization of his words. But when he saw Marinette still looking at him expectantly, he continued “But I don’t get why are YOU so suddenly interested now, if I knew you had been feeling this way I would-”  
“No! It’s not that!” she cut him, cheeks flaring “ It’s just that, well, you had been acting weird all week and I grew worried so I talked with Alya and she told me you probably were working up the courage to ask me to have sex with you so I gave it a thought and then you asked if you could come over the day my parents were not going to be home and at first I was scared and anxious but then you happened and I’m okay with pretty much everything now and I feel safe and great and I’m rambling aren’t I” she finished with a huff.  
Adrien stared at her for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing, making her jump above of him. “Oh my god Marinette” he said between laughs “This is all a big, dumb misunderstanding” and he kept on laughing his lungs out, making Marinette kind of mad “I don’t get it, what’s the misunderstanding? Stop laughing and explain, I’m lost!” she complained as she hit mi in the chest, making him laugh harder for a second before relaxing into a smirk. A very familiar one. “I can’t believe you thought I came here to ask you if I could have sex with you”  
“Shut up!”  
“And you are fine with us screwing” His grin widened.  
“SHUT UP! And don’t put it that way!” She could only protest as she buried herself in his chest, wrinkling up his shirt as she held onto it with a crushing force.  
He laughed again and soon scooped her closer to him, making her squeak in surprise “I was going to tell you something else today” he started as she rose her head to look at him “but I’ll take up onto your previous offer, my Princess” and with that she was trapped under her boyfriend.

For the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would write this. Im so dead rn its 4 am and you have every right to kinkshame me.  
> Also, it's the first time I've written something like this, because fluffiness is difficult to write, so please be gentle.


End file.
